


Raspberry Lemonade

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: Oikawa está enamorado del chico de la florería y no sabe cómo abordarlo. Por suerte cuenta con los planes de su amigo Hanamaki, que necesita flores para impresionar al chico de la funeraria.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	Raspberry Lemonade

Oikawa Tooru, a sus veinte años, era un muchacho seguro de sí mismo, popular entre sus pares, y exitoso tanto en lo académico como en lo personal. Era inteligente, apuesto, carismático y la gente pululaba a su alrededor como atraída por un imán. O eso creía él de sí mismo. Hay excepciones para todo en la vida, y en su caso la excepción tenía nombre y apellido: Iwaizumi Hajime.

No eran amigos, ni siquiera compañeros. Iwaizumi solo era un joven trabajador en una florería a la que Oikawa frecuentaba últimamente, por razones que empezaron siendo bastante cuestionables y se volvieron aún más absurdas.

―Se está haciendo tarde, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ―rezongó Tooru al ver llegar a su amigo, Takahiro Hanamaki.

―El profesor me retuvo un poco. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Por qué tanta prisa, la florería no se moverá de lugar.

―¡Pero el cartel decía que hoy cierran temprano!

―Podrías haber ido sin mí.

Oikawa le echó una mirada torva mientras ambos enfilaban por el camino que salía del campus universitario.

―Te he acompañado como a quince velorios de absolutos desconocidos solo porque te gusta el chico de la funeraria ―le recordó en tono áspero―. Me lo debes.

―Técnicamente, tú me lo debes. Si no me gustara el chico de la funeraria, jamás hubiésemos ido a la florería por un arreglo floral para un muerto al que nunca tratamos, y no hubieses conocido a Iwaizumi ―retrucó Takahiro―. La defensa descansa.

―Oh, cállate.

Veinte minutos más tarde arribaban a la pintoresca florería familiar en la que Hajime trabajada, ayudando en el negocio familiar. Su abuela era la dueña del local, pero hacía algunos meses había tenido una recaída de salud y su nieto congeló sus propios estudios para poder volver a casa y trabajar allí mientras ella se recuperaba. En ese momento el muchacho subía unos pesados macetones y unos bolsones de fertilizante al auto de una clienta, quien le sonreía agradecida.

―Uff, cómo quisiera ser esa bolsa para que me levantara con esos musculosos brazos ―murmuró Oikawa por lo bajo.

―Bueno, en eso vas adelantado. Eres bastante mierda, calificas como fertilizante humano ―opinó Hanamaki.

Tooru dejó escapar un bufido indignado,

―Oye, ¡que tú dijiste que quisieras ser ataúd para que te entierre el funebrero! Deja de molestarme que tú también tienes lo tuyo.

Takahiro se limitó a soltar una risa divertida.

―Bienvenidos. ―Los recibió Hajime tras despedir a la clienta y darse vuelta para encontrarlos frente a la puerta del local―. ¿Otro funeral?

―Sí, hoy velamos la dignidad de mi amigo ―repuso Hanamaki, profiriendo un quejido ante el codazo que le propinó Tooru.

―Pues no, por suerte hoy nadie se murió ―respondió Oikawa, sonrojado―. Nació mi segundo sobrino y voy a visitar a mi hermana al hospital, quería llevarle un arreglo floral pero no sé qué sería bueno.

―Oh, ¡felicidades! ―sonrió Iwaizumi, frotándose las manos para quitar los restos de tierra de los guantes que llevaba puestos―. ¿Le gusta alguna flor en especial?

―No que yo sepa, se le mueren hasta los cactus.

Hajime rio un poco y le indicó que esperara un momento mientras iba al fondo del local por un arreglo adecuado para la ocasión.

―Excelentes habilidades de seducción ―comentó Hanamaki al tiempo que olía unas magnolias―. “ _Oye, mi hermana apesta en la jardinería, no nos vendrían mal tus habilidades en la familia. Cásate conmigo_ ”.

―Deja de ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estoy ―masculló Oikawa.

Todo la confiado, carismático e ingenioso que se consideraba a sí mismo, se iba al garete en cuanto veía al chico de la florería. El tipo no hacía nada raro, solo respiraba, y a Tooru se le enredaban los calzones en los tobillos. Lo triste del caso era que no tenía idea cómo entablar una conversación que pudiese dar pie a algo más. Las últimas veces habían acudido al local buscando flores para distintos funerales, y el cerebro de Oikawa todo lo que pudo expresar como interesante fue un montón de datos que nadie consultó sobre el _rigor mortis_ o sobre rituales funerarios de otras culturas. Todo muy interesante, pero mencionar cómo los egipcios sacaban el hígado de los cadáveres por la nariz no daba mucho pie para pedir una cita posterior.

―Aquí tienes, tulipanes y lirios blancos ―anunció Iwaizumim, reapareciendo en la sala principal del local.

Entre sus fuertes y bien formadas manos traía un bonito arreglo de flores claras y delicadas. Al verlo allí de pie, con ese ramo blanco que resaltaba el tono bronceado de su piel bajo el sol que se filtraba por el techo de cristal, y rodeado por una infinidad de plantas y flores fragantes, Oikawa pensó que se parecía mucho a esas escenas de casamiento de película.

―Sí, acepto ―dijo Tooru entonces, embelesado.

Hanamaki hizo un ruido raro al contener la risa e Iwaizumi solo alzó una ceja interrogante. El cerebro de Oikawa demoró unos milisegundos más en entender la situación.

―Eh, es decir, ¡acepto el regalo para mi hermana! ―aclaró con voz estridente, sin saber a dónde mirar―. Está muy lindo.

Hajime hizo una mueca extraña pero sonrió.

―Muy bien, y va con un regalo de parte de la tienda para el niño ―tomó un pequeño osito de peluche del exhibidor que había junto a la caja registradora, acomodándolo entre el papel del arreglo floral.

―Oh, muchas gracias, pero pagaré por él ―repuso Tooru, aturullado.

―No te preocupes, va por mi cuenta ―insistió Iwaizumi―. En el último mes me has comprado al menos quince ramos por funerales, está bien poder aportar algo a la celebración de un nacimiento.

―Muchas gracias ―repitió Oikawa, sintiendo que la amplia variedad de palabras y frases que había aprendido durante los últimos veinte años de vida escapaban de sus procesos mentales, como siempre le pasaba cuando hablaba con Hajime más de tres minutos seguidos.

―No es nada ―le restó importancia Iwaizumi, terminando de ponerle un lazo al regalo―. No tengo hermanos así que nunca tendré sobrinos. Disfruta los tuyos, debe ser agradable tenerlos ―sonrió de nuevo.

Oikawa asintió.

―Lo hago ―repuso escuetamente.

Realmente lo hacía, pues adoraba a su sobrino Takeru y estaba seguro de que adoraría al nuevo integrante de la familia también. Le encantaba sacarle fotos a su sobrino cuando iban a pasear y la pasaba genial jugando con el pequeño, enseñándole los juegos que a él le gustaban de niño. Pero toda esa información digna de ser compartida en una conversación trivial y entrañable se atascó en la puta de su lengua.

―Vaya, pero qué coincidencia. Oikawa tiene dos sobrinos ahora y tú no tienes ninguno, Iwaizumi-kun ―intervino Takahiro de golpe―. Podrían juntarse y compartir familia para balancear.

Tooru sintió que los ojos casi se le caían de las cuencas de tanto que los abrió al mirar a su amigo.

―Pues mi abuela estaría encantada de ampliar su familia ―comentó Iwaizumi, sonriendo.

Oikawa no tenía idea qué dijo luego ni en qué momento pagó por el arreglo floral y salió del local. Para cuando fue consciente nuevamente de su propia humanidad, ya estaba en la vereda.

―Bueno, Romeo, veo que te vas superando en torpeza ―comentó Hanamaki al salir detrás suyo―. ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?

―El horario de visita del hospital.

―Sí, eso mismo dijiste ahí adentro, pero todavía es temprano ―como Oikawa no dijo nada más, su amigo solo meneó la cabeza y sacó su propio celular para echarle un vistazo a un mensaje―. En fin, te veo mañana en clases.

―¿No vendrás conmigo al hospital?

―No, mándale mis saludos a tu hermana, le llevaré un presente cuando esté tranquila en tu casa ―repuso guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo una vez más―. Ahora tengo una cita.

Tooru abrió mucho la boca.

―¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?

―Con el señor funebrero Matsukawa-kun, ¿con quién más? No asistí a quince velorios para terminar de cita con alguien más que no sea él ―sonrió con picardía―. A ver si esta noche termino bien “ _enterrado_ ”.

―¡Makki-chan!

Riéndose de su expresión, su amigo le hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y se alejó sin más. Desconcertado, Oikawa caminó media cuadra hasta el paradero del autobús que debía tomar para ir rumbo al hospital. Mientras esperaba se puso a cavilar sobre su propia estupidez.

―¿Te llevo?

El arreglo florar casi se le cayó de las manos a Tooru por la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Iwaizumi. Allí estaba Hajime frente a él, subido en su moto y detenido cerca de la acera. Oikawa consideró estar alucinando.

―Adonde quieras ―respondió. Una vez más la ceja alzada de Iwaizumi lo hizo caer en cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta―. Ah, eh, quiero decir, ¿adónde me llevarías? ¿Y la tienda?

―Hoy cierro temprano para poder visitar a mi abuela en el hospital, por eso puedo acercarte si quieres ―Le ofreció un segundo casco que llevaba para el acompañante―. ¿Qué dices? _¿Sí, aceptas?_

Oikawa frunció el ceño ante la mofa pero mantuvo el gesto altivo mientras tomaba el casco y se lo ponía.

―Pues sí, acepto ―confirmó con dignidad.

―Sujétate bien ―sonrió Iwaizumi.

Oikawa no podía creer estar pegado a la espalda de Iwaizumi, abrazado a su cintura, mientras atravesaban media ciudad en moto. El viento fresco de la tarde arrebolaba las mejillas de Tooru, de por sí encendidas de emoción, mientras rogaba que su corazón se calmara porque estaba seguro que Hajime podía sentirlo martillearle los omoplatos. Veinte minutos más tarde, veinte maravilloso minutos que parecieron eternos y a la vez efímeros, estacionaban en el área de aparcamiento del hospital y se despedían en el ascensor pues cada uno debía ir a un piso distinto.

Su hermana estaba sana y feliz, pero cansada, por lo cual Tooru no se quedó más tiempo del necesario. Su nuevo sobrino todavía se veía como una pequeña pasa arrugada y llorona; lo sostuvo con cuidado entre sus brazos durante unos momentos para saludarlo antes de irse. Tooru iba sonriendo sin prestar atención al entorno, sintiéndose ligero y contento, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Iwaizumi lo estaba esperando en la entrada, apoyado contra una pared. Cuando Oikawa lo divisó sintió que su corazón se saltaba una palpitación y media.

―¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Hajime.

―Sí, ambos están sin problemas, gracias. ¿Y tú abuela?

―También se encuentra bien, gracias ―lo miró un momento, contemplando el evidente sonrojo de Tooru―. ¿Tienes planes luego?

―Depende ―replicó Oikawa.

―¿De qué?

―De lo que vayas a proponerme.

Iwaizumi se apartó de la pared y se acercó un paso a él.

―Pues pensaba ir a tomar algo como celebración ―indicó―. Tú tienes nuevo sobrino, mi abuela va ser dada de alta en dos días... ¿Qué dices?

―Que manejo muy mal el alcohol así que espero que no te arrepientas de esta idea.

El otro muchacho solo rio en respuesta y juntos fueron por la moto al estacionamiento. Aquella tarde se transformó en noche mientras charlaban y reían, tomando en un bar repleto y sin siquiera ser conscientes del resto de la gente a su alrededor, ni de la música, solo concentrados el uno en el otro y su conversación.

―Creí que el peluche era de regalo para el niño ―rio Hajime en un momento dado, señalando el osito que asomaba por un costado de la mochila de Tooru.

―Pues yo también soy un niño y merezco un regalo ―declaró el otro chico haciendo un puchero. Su sobrino nunca iba a echar de menos aquel presente, y Oikawa había decidido quedarse con el osito como recuerdo involuntario de parte de Iwaizumi.

Entre cervezas y cocktails dulces para Tooru, la noche dio pie a la madrugada y la hora de regresar. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a su respectivo hogar, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta. Habían sido poco más de nueve horas hablando, pero se sentía como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Y entonces sucedió, sin preámbulos y tan naturalmente como el amanecer.

El recuerdo de su primer beso, el primero de muchos, ocurrió frente a la casa de Oikawa, a la hora del alba. Y tendría para siempre en la memoria de ambos, sabor a mezcla de cerveza, frambuesa y limón.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Nota final: este es un IwaOi que hice a pedido hace un tiempo, también como regalo :3 Espero que les haya gustado uwu


End file.
